happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen of De-Nile
'Queen of De-Nile '''is an episode in Specy Spooktacular VI. Plot Senior drives a truck carrying artifacts for his museum. He runs over a fork on the road, which flattens his tire and subsequently leads to the back door being unlatched. All the artifacts fall out, in particular a sarcophagus which Pharaoh Wrappy was sleeping in. Senior attempts to fix the mess as the mummified cat approaches a costume party in a building close by. Many guests wearing a diverse array of costumes attend the costume party. As Murfy strolls through a crowd, Mariah compliments her "mummy costume", to which Murfy responds with a muffled voice. Mariah herself dons an Egyptian princess oufit and looks at her watch, waiting for her date to arrive. Pharaoh Wrappy bursts through the front door with a terrifying moan, causing a brief pause to the chatter. Wrappy makes his way to Murfy and Mariah, the former showing fear and the latter assuming he is her date. Wrappy assumes Murfy is another mummy and begins to chat with her through muffled speech. Mariah storms off in jealousy. Murfy flees from the uninvited guest and hides under a table. Cheesy is there digging through a bowl of cheese snacks, tossing several of them at Wrappy to the point of irritating him. He grabs Cheesy by the ears and rips his head in half. Murfy peeps through the tablecloth, and the sight of Wrappy feasting on Cheesy's brain causes her to give off a terrified squeak. Senior busts into the party with a net, now aiming to capture the escaped mummy. He bumps into Lumpy, who is wearing a giraffe costume, and this confuses him. Then he gets scared by Cuddles, who is dressed as a bug. Cuddles laughs until the giraffe stomps him to death. Meanwhile, Mariah takes toilet paper from a bathroom stall and wraps herself with it in order to woo Wrappy. Sneaking towards the exit, Murfy is encountered by Wrappy again and cowers in fear. Wrappy suddenly spots Mariah and swoons over her new look. As he makes his way to her, Senior spots Murfy in the distance and mistakes her for the pharaoh. Murfy is on the run again, but Senior grabs hold of her bandage and she slowly begins to unravel. Murfy bumps into Lumpy, who she mistakes for Senior, and runs around. Her bandages coil around Lumpy's legs until he topples over, and his neck crushes a group of friends consisting of Toothy, Sniffles and Lammy. Mariah leads the lovestruck Wrappy into the bathroom. As they make out, Slop is seen in one of the stalls, where he discovers there is no toilet paper. However, he sees Wrappy's bandage on the floor and tugs it. This leads to Wrappy being spun around until crumbling to dust. His wrappings now entangle Mariah and she is shortly crushed by the stall door when Slop exits. Murfy runs until the last bit of her bandages come off, exposing her lack of skin to all the guests, who end up fleeing the party in horror. Nurse and Cast arrive as late guests, when Senior runs into them and mistakes Cast for the mummy. Back inside, Murfy picks up her bandages. Puffy arrives in a pharaoh outfit - implying he was Mariah's date - only to be scared away by her. He runs past Cast, who gets his arms tugged off after Senior and Nurse tug over him. Deaths #Cheesy's head is ripped in half. #Cuddles is stomped to death. #Toothy, Sniffles and Lammy are crushed by Lumpy's giraffe neck. #Wrappy is reduced to dust. #Mariah is crushed by a bathroom stall door. Trivia *Besides an appearance in Son of a Glitch, this marks Murfy's first introduction. *The episode is a pun on ''Queen of the Nile. *Originally, Un-porcine Circumstances was in this episode's spot, but it was removed from the SSVI lineup. *Truffles is seen wearing a Waldo costume when Senior meets Lumpy. Giggles and Petunia are also shown dressed like princesses (Giggles specifically wears the Princess Leia outfit she wore in Wrath of Con ''and Petunia wears the same outfit from ''Dunce Upon a Time). *Cocktail is seen dressed as a gnome during the deaths of Toothy, Sniffles and Lammy (respectively a vampire, Rick Sanchez from ''Rick and Morty ''and Mr. Pickles). Gallery Queenofdenile title.png|Title card. giraffecostume.png|Senior has no idea what to think. But hey, Giggles and Petunia are both princesses. queenofdenile costumeextras.png|At least one of these characters has been to cosplay. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes